


except last night was touch and go

by atrocities_galore



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, Frottage, Lime, M/M, Minecraft, Oneshot, Self-Indulgent, twitch chat watches gay men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrocities_galore/pseuds/atrocities_galore
Summary: in which clay streams a speedrun, only to be a bit distracted by his lovely boyfriend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 232





	except last night was touch and go

**Author's Note:**

> sigh sigh you know the drill

"no lilahwastaken, i am not a raging homosexual, but thanks for the bits."

the question brought a small snicker from his lips unintentionally, continuing with his mining for unimaginable ores that would grant him wishes beyond his wildest dreams.

clay was streaming minecraft.

currently trying to outdo his speed run record, but managing a chill stream at the same time. it was mostly a few questions that he answered occasionally, talking about the current state of different things and overall having a good time. there wasn't much pressure considering there wasn't a high chance he would beat it this time around, but he still had the same drive as always.

reaching a new biome, the blond made a small comment about it as he went to explore, absentmindedly hearing the familiar creak of his door from the right.

he spared a quick glance in that direction, a soft smile spreading across peach poked lips at the sight. flash of brown hair, lightly greyed hoodie and a pair of pretty mocha eyes that creased in a grin as he tip toed in. the smaller boy made his way over to where clay was slowly, watching his monitors from afar.

the taller resisted the urge to greet him immediately as he completed whatever task he was on, eyebrows knit slightly in focus. he felt a pressure on the corner of his chair from above, keeping his eyes on the screen as he knew what was coming. it happened a lot more recently now that they had moved in together, george bursting into his streams a bunch, but no one seemed to mind much.

"hey everyone, how badly's he doing already?" a calm, voice of foreign honey speaks into the mic. the brit leans his head onto the corner of the gaming chair, grimacing a bit at the plush material that met his chin.

the chat responded eagerly to george, overjoyed to see that he was in the room again as he was a fan favorite. they didn't know just yet their relationship, but it only concerned the two boys who were so entranced with each other that they couldn't be bothered to tell anyone else, really.

clay felt slight, steady arms wrap around his torso from the back, unable to help the grin that washed over his features. that was another reason why he liked george coming in.

still keeping his attention based on the game, he leaned into the touch while making sure his voice was loud enough to where the sound waves would reach the microphone. "i'm not that bad, seeing as i literally hold a world record." the blond reminded, hearing a breath of a snort come from behind him. he could practically picture the annoyed expression that was sure to haunt george now; similarly furrowed brows, slightly scrunched nose with his shoulders between themselves with tensity and relaxation.

he was adorable.

"you don't have to brag, dream, god. always waving that stupid title in my face." nope, still annoying.

clay didn't reply, instead scanning his gaze over the chat and thanking the individual donations and messages. most of them were about george, who leaned away from the gaming chair in thought. that meant he was thinking, and that was never a good idea.

nevertheless, the blond didn't get sidetracked from his block game and moved forward, getting some significant advancement that meant this world might actually be the one.

even when the brunet beside him made a small huffing sound, moving to climb into the other's lap and block his view from streaming.

"wh- george, i'm gonna fall into lava or something." clay grumbled, averting his gaze to the stream as the shorter made himself comfortable. he didn't try and disturb the other too much though, keeping his head down and wrapping his arms gently around his waist, touch feather light and quiet. it was a good thing they didn't have face cam on, otherwise the amount of clips would flood the twitch channel.

thinking that it was just something to throw him off balance, the blond made a small sigh. he moved a singular hand off the mouse for a second to pat the other's back before moving it onto the device again, feeling george smile into his neck.

it was a calming experience, having the feeling and weight of another person in his presence while he gamed. the relaxation of his boyfriend in his arms was enough to keep him at ease, never really yelling much or getting out of order. he kept it together, and it really was strange to think that it was just because of the other.

"yeah, i don't think i'm have much luck with any of these seeds. just gotta keep- trying, though." the small break in clay's sentence was due to an even smaller kiss being pressed to his neck.

the gesture wasn't large to be fair, nothing really for him to think about, but he had been looking at chat and focusing all of his attention on his playing that it hadn't been expected. it didn't matter much anyways, him fucking up his words as to be expected with any video or stream.

clay didn't know how to feel about the outline of a smirk being pressed into his neck either.

still, he tried his best not to pay it any mind, still vocalizing his excitement at the prospect of diamonds, something that usually would be a wonderful thing to cherish and keep if it wasn't for his immense time displacement.

another kiss is placed, this one a bit longer than the other onto the blond's collarbone. he doesn't react much besides sparing another silent glance at george, raising a brow as if to ask just what he was doing. the brunet didn't pay any mind, actually dismissing him with a wave of his hand. he definitely had something planned, and that thought was somewhat intriguing to clay.

it seemed that he had a moment of reprieve, the boy's unintentionally tensed shoulders dropping in ease as he went on. unfortunately, his time had already gone over and he had to start yet another world, mourning his grievances with his viewers as he moved to a new landscape. it wasn't a tiring process per say, but one that got tedious and lucrative over time if not done well the first few.

smiles foregone, dream is beginning to find. "no way, i didn't even know that stuff like that could-"

"-could be that." clay's words stuttered at the feeling of soft lips swilling at his neck, the intent of getting him mixed up succeeding pretty well. they weren't feverish or urgent, lazily leaving their claim with the mist of possible others in their wake.

he couldn't just indulge the touches like he wanted to, instead gripping his mouse a bit tighter and breathing out through his nose.

the sensation didn't halt the same as he didn't, gentle kisses and hummed, low words being spoken and nurtured into the column of his throat. clay tilted his head the slightest bit upward, exposing more of the tanned skin lining his neck, doing it on instinct while he fucked up a villager trade. smiling into his complexion, george pulled away from the love bite softly. "c'mon clay, just play the game and be a good boy for me, yeah?"

george was gonna get fucking wrecked later.

but that was the least of their issues, besides the quiet hitch of breath in the blond's voice as he tried to speak out, to cover the obvious whisper that the mic could have picked up.

clayjusttaken: WAS THAT  
sxmsungrefrigerator: they fuckin on the schleets tonight  
lzrtown: STOP GETTING HEAD AND PLAY THE GAME FUCKIN NERDNECK  
nessanotfound: weirdchamp

calm, steadied hands creeped their way up the taller's hoodie, cold porcelain meeting tanned skin and causing a shiver to run down his spine, to his core. clay feels the hands run up his sides at a slow pace, delicate fingertips making sure to lay their claim across the territory of the wide span of their scape. combining that with the small bites and tethers at his neck, the streamer is having a rather hard time doing his job.

he is wishing that he had sent george a warning look earlier, one that could have prevented all of this from going on, but at this point he wasn't sure he cared to stop.

"thank you to s- sapnap for the dono, george left a while back, idiot." a complete lie, considering he fucked up his words due to george marring gently at his collar. he swore that the brunet was gonna get his turn eventually, and much worse, but he couldn't do much to protest considering he was live and on stream.

the hands around him seemed to stall a bit, gently running over his shoulders and down his back. it was a bit much, but clay was able to play the game at least.

he was somewhere in a spruce forest, attempting to get enderpearls for the last stage of the end. he was well overtime for the speedrun but couldn't bother to start a new game, not when george was touching and kissing and distracting him every moment. it seemed thousands of degrees hotter, like summer had come early and bespoken clay's bedroom as the center of all sweltering and heated moments. he could say that george was trying to cool him down with those frost bitten lips and icy, snow covered hands laying their flakes and calamity across his skin, but it was like adding sickly, love filled gasoline to a burning house fire right in the sole confines of clay's faster beating, cored heart.

swinging his cobalt, diamond encrusted blade down to the gangly arms of a man from ender and darkness, the fatal shrieks of it's dying note hanging in the stream unpleasantly to some, but angelic to clay. because that simple noise meant good things; the lanky, concaved ribcage being stabbed through and twisted meant that two, purple blood soaked pearls dropped from their treasure chest of the creature's heart and into the palm of the survivor. meant that the sight of the monstrosity of a misunderstood deity from ancienticity and the even bigger sight of it's fallen times meant victory, meant a step closer to the end, both literally and figuratively. most of all, it meant wandering palms laying in wait on his hipbones, voice calmed, lowered and pleasing next to his jaw with a utterance of, "good boy."

clay had never loved a singular voice more than that moment.

it was the one that had him disconnecting from the game with rushed actions, restraining the urge of cursed words and shouting a quick, "stream over, gotta do something." maybe that something was in fact his prettied boyfriend, and maybe the chat knew because that's all they could talk about.

ffallinginreverse: WRAP IT UP peepoLeave WRAP IT UP peepoLeave WRAP IT UP peepoLeave WRAP IT UP peepoLeave WRAP IT UP peepoLeave WRAP IT UP peepoLeave  
clayjusttaken: CLIPPED  
octobergods: yo can i join  
wldbrbt: what will happen first: dream finishing off the speedrun or george finishing dream off? mods poll please!!!  
wldbrbt has been timed out for 600 seconds  
reason: shut the fuck up

clay couldn't find it in himself to even look at the chat, he's too busy practically slamming a calloused palm on the end stream button, making sure that the monitor was turned off completely and showed it's true void color.

and he knows george got exactly what he wanted when he's being shoved from his place securely on clay's lap, onto the usually soft and comforting carpet that now digs into his clothed knees in a somewhat rough but familiar manner. he definitely knows by the stupid grin on the brit's face, one that has him so wrapped around his finger because the blond doesn't think his heart and chest would soar around anyone but dumb george.

it's not that easy, though.

because he halts his ever growing need for his boyfriend to be next to him and as close as possible to remind. he reaches out and threads his hand in the brown, straight locks of the other's hair and tilts his head up towards him, the view a sight to behold because he can imagine so much.

how he would look in his arms.

how he would look wrecked.

how he would look at the clips of the whispers on twitch tomorrow knowing that he caused that.

clay's getting distracted, grounding himself by clearing his heavy throat and breathing out a forgotten sigh past chapped lips. "now- who's the good boy again, georgie?"

there's a expression of defiance against the shorter's features, flushed cheeks and furrowed brows telling a story that only the taller could read. it's one that shows that he doesn't want to give up that easy, but the upset pout and beautiful roll of his eyes is giving him away, showing his true nature and exactly why clay is in love with him. "still you."

but clay is gripping his hair a little bit harder and exposing the pale skin of the other's throat, directing their eye contact to one another with a sarcastic, floating grin. "remind me, geo, it's escaping my fucking memory." tone lowered and obviously harsher, the blond can't remember exactly why he's using it in the first place, but it's obviously having an effect on his lover, and that's really all that matters.

"fucking- me, alright? are you happy?"

the teeth bearing smile that george gives is one that taunt's clay, questions his intelligence and dares him of his actions beyond belief.

shared breaths, polite shoves and denim on denim to skin on cloth, their night is better shared in the comfort of each other and their imagines of one another than on stream and live in front of an audience; what they do, is not terms of service friendly, and they think twitch knows that, just not with george's annoying mouth already occupied.


End file.
